The present invention relates generally to a play value-enhancing improvement for an inflatable sports ball in which, more particularly, the improvement is an external surface that in response to the manner in which it is handled during use exceeds beyond its construction an added frictional nature and texture rendering the sports ball easier to catch.
For inflatable sports balls that in use are thrown and caught to provide their play value, there is documented in the patented literature the use of external surfaces, consisting in one example of recesses and in contrast in another example raised projections, according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,894 for xe2x80x9cGame Ballxe2x80x9d issued to Kenneth B. Butzen on Jan. 4, 1977, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,653 for xe2x80x9cFootballs Having a Securely Grippable Laceless Surface issued to A. R. Gow et al. on Apr. 5, 1960. The external surfaces are thus of a desired frictional nature or texture as molded, i.e., using a relatively expensive cavity mold and its attendant demanding technology.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing molding expense and other shortcomings of the prior art, while nevertheless achieving for play value end use a non-slip or readily catchable sports ball external surface.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to use to advantage the manner in which the sports ball is handled when caught to modify its eternal surface, molded by less expensive vacuum molds and applicable technology, into an equivalent of the cavity-molded friction surface, and thus providing comparable noteworthy play value.
The description of the invention which follows, together with the accompanying drawings should not be construed as limiting the invention to the example shown and described, because those skilled in the art to which this invention appertains will be able to devise other forms thereof within the ambit of the appended claims.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are partial cross-sectional views of profiles of prior art surfaces of sports balls;
FIG. 3 is a side view of a sport ball in a football configuration having an exterior surface in accordance with the present invention;
FIG. 4 is a sectional view, taken along line 4xe2x80x944 of FIG. 3;
FIG. 5 is a plan view of vacuum molded components of the football of FIG. 3;
FIG. 6 is a plan view of a die cut component of the components of FIG. 5;
FIG. 7 is a plan view of a detail view in section taken along line 7xe2x80x947 of FIG. 6;
FIG. 8 is a schematic view illustrating a use of the FIG. 3 football;
FIG. 9 is a detail view, similar to FIG. 7, and illustrating a consequence of the FIG. 8 use; and
FIG. 10 is a view similar to FIG. 3, but of a sports ball in a soccer ball configuration.